The Legend of Spyro: A New Dawn Awakens
by petercox09
Summary: After the events of DOTD, Spyro and Friends must combine there forces to face challenges no dragon could ever believe. (Apologies for no updating, I'm going through alot.)
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1: All is Unknown **

**First story, for people who read the original chapter, i felt that kind of scenario was not my style, so im now going with what now appears in my head :D enjoy the story hopefully, i will have both mine and Shadow Effect Lock's OC's in this story  
**

Cynder began to awake in an open area in the Valley of Avalar, as she began to move, her wings and paws ached with pain for an unknown reason, but then all of her memories flooded back into her head, which made her turn her attention to Spyro, who she could see further ahead, still unconscious from saving the world, she dashed towards him to see if he was alright, and what she found was her dragon, dulled and motionless. She nudged him with her snout, but nothing returned the gesture, she assumed the worst as she began to cry, but very quietly and rough Spyro let out a cough, signaling to her he was alive and kicking.

* * *

Meanwhile, back in Warfang, Hunter along with Guardians Terrador, Volteer and Cyril awaited for Spyro, Cynder and Ignitus to return, having not been informed of what happened in the Ring Of Fire.

"Have the scouts seen anything" said Terrador, staring through the hole in the wall the dark army's had created.

"Nothing new, we are now scouring the Valley of Avalar" Hunter said as he turned towards Terrador, "But im certain they are safe, but like you and the others friend, i still fear the worst".

"I hope they made it out safely" Cyril spoke as he joined Terrador

Volteer was about to speak but both Cyril and Terrador turned their heads towards him, so he did not speak

* * *

Cynder had tried carrying Spyro, but she was exhausted and was in too much pain from her paws and wings to carry him, there was also the problem of not knowing where they were.

"Spyro, i wished you were awake, i barely know the valley, i need your help" Cynder was very saddened in her voice as she knows Spyro will not recover that quickly.

"C...Cyn...Cynder" Spyro was trying his hardest to speak words, but his body refused him to do so.

"Huh, Sp...Spyro" Cynder looked at the purple dragon, who barely managed to break a smile before coughing more.

"Wh...who do y...you...think" Spyro slowly tried to move his legs and forelegs, but he was totaled from earlier.

Cynder cried with joy as she hugged the one dragon she loved, which reminded her of what she said in the last moments, although in his current state now was not the best time to bring it up.

"I think we should rest here for a while, you need your rest" Cynder laid her right paw on his forehead, stroking it soothingly till the purple dragon fell asleep of pure exhaustion. Soon after Cynder did the same.

* * *

The next day the sun was shining bright above the sky, and trees were swaying in the wind beautifully.

Spyro awoke, feeling slightly restored but he knew better, this energy would fade quickly, but luckily he had Cynder, which he noticed was curled up next to him, not that he minded, he attempted to get up, and managed to stand at the least, but being so careful not to wake Cynder, who slept so peacefully in front of him. As he tried to walk he felt his bones and muscles aching having still not recovered.

Cynder woke quietly enough to not catch Spyro attention, who barely walked at all. She admired him as he carefully made his way to a small flowing river. He took a few laps of water before turning to see Cynder standing up, which caused him to jump and fall on his haunches. She strode toward him, as he continuously attempted to stand, finally doing so just as she was in inches of his snout.

"Do i not get a good morning from the dragon who saved the world" She stood right in front of him, their eyes locked in each others.

"Morning Cynder, im guessing you had a good sleep", he tried his best to pull an innocent face. "I was just trying to see if i could walk"

"Yes i did, but don't try that face on me" She still had some concern over his scales, but they slowly began to redeem their purple glow.

"So you wouldn't consider helping me walk would you" Spyro pulled a smirk, as Cynder returned it she lowered allowing Spyro to place a foreleg on her neck, keeping him balanced.

As they travel through the valley, he was enjoying every moment of her being so close to him, and she had the same feeling streaming through her scales and body.

Soon Spyro and Cynder try to fly, with Spyro significantly slower due to the pain his wings gave him. Cynder remained by his side, ready in case he dropped from the sky or something happened.

* * *

Cyril was sitting in his quarters, since soon after the world was recreated by Spyro, the moles began fast construction of Warfang, but haven't done north wall yet as they have been to preoccupied.

Terrador entered, carrying a note from the scouts.

"Cyril, the scouts have sent a report". Terrador spoke with both pride and fear

"Oh, what does it say"

(A/N sorry, this date is randomly made up, but i might have some kind of day, month and year system)

23rd Hearthfire 1000 DE (Draconic Era)

We have searched most of the valley, and the only result we have is dragon footprints, 2 sets, headed to Warfang, we followed them but it looks like they took off, we are unsure if it is Spyro, Cynder and Ignitus, we are slightly puzzled by only 2 sets of footprints, no conclusions yet, but i feel we are close.

May the sands of the desert whisk in the wind,  
Ghost

Report End

"Well that is better news than nothing" Cyril was pondering on the situation.

"I suppose we will just have to see what happens. and hope they live for us to see them again" Terrador left Cyril in his quarters to ponder.

* * *

Spyro and Cynder had been keeping a slow and steady pace, with Spyro directing while Cynder supported him when he began to wince at the pain he was experincing.

"Spyro, are you ok?" Cynder was concerned and was not to keen on the idea of Spyro flying about just after he got up.

"I'm ok, Warfang is not far away now" Spyro tried his best not to show any signs of pain, but he knew Cynder would still spot this.

"Ok then, if you're ok then i am too" Cynder was still concerned on the inside.

After 15 minutes of flying Warfang was in sight, the walls still gleaming, besides the north wall being partly destroyed, the city looked better than ever.

"Look Cynder, Warfang is just a few minutes away" Spyro felt a new surge of determination and soared into the air, Cynder was caught by surprise by this but immediatly followed him.

* * *

Ghost had been trying to locate the dragons from the footprints he found, but because the dragons took to the air, he couldn't do anything.

"Alright cheetahs, i think we should return, theres nothing else for us to find".

One of the cheetah's spoke out among the search party, "What about Master Spyro and Mistress Cynder".

"We will research the valley tommorow, for now lets head back to Warfang, i will inform Master Terrador of our current situaution when we arrive.

All the cheetahs agreed to this, and with a motion of Ghost's paw, they all sprinted in the direction of Warfang.

"10-15 minutes and we will be there sir" said another one of the cheetahs

"Alright, full sprint" And once he said that he sprinted forward, dissapearing like a ghost, hence the nickname.

* * *

**Alright, the first chapter is ready for publishing, i've been so preoccupied with stuff i havn't been able to find the time to write this, but now im on a roll, so i can begin publishing the next chapter soon.**

**I do not own any of the Spyro charecters, i only own my OC's (Ghost...more to come)**

**Review on tips and give constructive critisim, any flames i will block them.**

**SXC :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: A City Reborn**

Spyro and Cynder landed near the gates of Warfang, the wood had been covered with a thick lamination to ward off magic, with reinforced metal locks and ballistas on the walls, looking ready for anything that is considered hostile towards them. As they came towards the gates, 2 guards saw them and drew their weapons, as they were just blobs in their eyes till they got closer.

"Halt, state your name and business here in...Master Spyro, Cynder."

The guards immediately withdrew their weapons and ordered someone to tell the guardians immediately. A small mole with incredible speed dashed off towards the new Dragon Temple, and within minutes arrived inside.

"MASTER TERRADOR, SPYRO AND CYNDER HAVE RETURNED, AT THE SOUTH GATES" He was shouting at the top of his lungs, causing all the guardians to turn their heads and rush past him and fly towards to the gates, to see this with their own eyes. They landed and stood behind the gate.

"Why have the gates not been opened, OPEN THEM NOW". Terrador's voice was furious, and the guard were startled, and rushed to open the gates.

The metal locks clanked and shifted until they unlocked, faster than Cyril thought they were capable, and the gates swung open, revealing Spyro and Cynder standing in front of them, both showing smiles of glee and. The Guardians were amazed, but Terrador noticed Ignitus was not among them.

"Terrador, Volteer, Cyril, you're all alright" Spyro ran towards them, eyes beginning to swell up with tears. Cynder did the same, but her eyes just shined with emotion.

"Spyro, Cynder, you're safe, and by your efforts so are we" said Terrador, who stood up strongly and proud.

"Hahaha, i knew you 2 had made it, never had a doubt in my mind." Cyril was probably the happiest of the 3 Guardians.

"This is Amazing, Extravagant, Marvelous, Tremehmmhmhm" During Volteer's senseless speech Terrador placed a paw over his mouth, muffling his voice.

"It's been a long time Terrador, im sure you will have questions for us, but we both could use some rest first, especially him", Cynder and Spyro both nodded, confirming that was what they wanted.

"Alright, our small friend Drem will lead you to your rooms, meet us in the Dragon Temple Hall in the morning" With these words Spyro and Cynder followed the small mole towards a building unknown to them.

"Um...Drem, what is that place" When they were last in Warfang, the building they were looking at never existed before they left to defeat Malefor.

"Well, with the Dark Master destroyed now we need to bring all the dragons out of hiding, and we built this Academy to train any young ones not to descend into the path of darkness".

After a few minutes of walking they arrived outside the structure. The building was bigger than Spyro thought, and Cynder's expression was the same, although Spyro was wondering why she had been so quiet. The doors were made from a thick type of wood, stronger than most forms of metal.

When they opened the doors, their eyes gazed at the long hall filled with torches, food and moles were flourishing the area,everything in the building looked refined and polished to perfection.

"This way, the dormitorys are not far" Drem walked towards a corridor with several rooms on either of it, "Ok I'll take Master Spyro to his room then yours" Drem walked down the corridor till he approached a unique purple door, with gold jewels all around it.  
Drem opened the door, the room was large, containing a bed, a balcony overlooking the city and training area of the academy, several empty shelves and spaces for other items

"Wow, you guys made this room...just for me" Spyro's jaw was open, he couldn't believe that in 2 days the moles had achieved so much. Cynder, who was next to him just smiled, and started to fantasize what her room would look like.

_"I would love to have a really nice room like Spyro's, maybe a few decorations on the door" _Her daydreaming was cut short by Drem tugging on her tail, avoiding the sharp point at the end.

"Come, your room is this way" Drem backtracked down the corridor, Cynder and Spyro following, untill they approached a black door covered in ruby-lined markings, which represented her pink markings and diamond encrusted horns covered the sides.

"Oh wow, the door is amazing", as she was admiring it Drem opened the door, revealing the room: Same size as Spyro's, has a balcony, same kind of bed except the framework was different.

Spyro was too amazed, but not of the room, while Cynder examined her room he would simply stare at her, admiring her sleek form and graceful movements as she walked around different parts of her room. Cynder had noticed this but did not mind him staring, in fact she enjoyed having the purple dragon admire her. The sun still shined onto the balcony, rays reflecting off the polished stone. Cynder took advantage of the weather and stepped into it, absorbing some of the heat, and let her scales gleam, which seemed to increase Spyro's heart rate by a few beats.

"Food will be served in 3 hours, but after i suggest some rest, as Master Terrador will want to see you tomorrow morning, I must return to him and make sure everything is ready". Drem was about to leave when Spyro snapped out of his trance.

"Drem, ready for what exactly" Spyro was curious as Drem turned with a smile.

"I'll leave that for you to figure out". With those words he dashed down the corridor, and vanished in a matter of seconds.

"Spyro, what should we do for the next 3 hours" Cynder had finished examining her room and perched herself next to Spyro, who was looking down the corridor where Drem had left. As he was focused Cynder took the time to carefully examine him. His scales had turned back to a bright purple, and his chest and horns were golden as ever. He had a few scars on his body from the amount of battles he had been in, though she was relatively unscathed, aside from a few scratches. Unlike when he stared, Spyro didn't notice her looking at him, as he though she was looking the same way.

"Maybe explore Warfang, that is if your ready incase we get swarmed with people wanting to thank us". Spyro had a sly smirk on his face, realizing that wherever he may go, it's very likely he will have a lot of moles, cheetahs and dragons cheering and crowding him.

"I'll race you" Cynder dashed in front of him, making Spyro jump before realizing what just happened, and immediately chased after her.

"Hahaha, i thought you were fast, maybe i thought wrong" Cynder's mocking words sparked a new fire in Spyro's heart as he jolted forwards, overtaking her much to her surprise".

Cynder sped up till they were neck and neck, making sharp turns through the corridors till the reached the hall, but didn't stop till they were outside, with Cynder smiling.

"Spyro, you forget i have wind on my side" She summoned her wind powered and pushed herself in front as they left the Academy.

"Hey, did we even say about elements" Spyro looked at Cynder, who turned around smiling

"Nope, didn't hear a thing" Cynder smiled as she stretched, allowing her muscles to relax after the race.

Both turned to look at the newly built Warfang, shops were flourishing and sounds of happiness filled the air, and in the distance they could spot Terrador ordering the gates to opened revealing a group of cheetahs approaching before bowing in front of Terrador

"Master Terrador, we have returned, did you receive our letter" Ghost was the only one out of the group not panting. He had an orange fur, which matched his eyes. He was wearing a cloak, similar to Hunter's on the day he found Spyro and Cynder.

"Yes, Ghost, but you will not need to venture out again, Spyro and Cynder have returned, but no sight of Ignitus, we will know of his fate tomorrow morning" Terrador's voice saddened slightly over mentioning the unknown guardian.

"I understand, May the sands of the desert whisk in the wind". Ghost bowed again before signaling his cheetahs to rest up in the barracks inside Warfang. The barracks are a medium-sized building, bigger than most of the huts in a village put together. Ghost insisted not to but the moles took the liberty of making a room inside for each cheetah. Ghost soon followed his group, and Terrador proceeded to return back to the temple while the gates locked behind him.

Spyro and Cynder took much of their time either talking to fans or looking at the stores.

"Cynder, we should head back to the Academy, food will be ready soon". As Spyro said this, his belly grumbled, causing Cynder to giggle slightly.

"Ok, by the sound of it your stomach agrees, so let's go". Cynder motioned Spyro to follow as she began to return to the Academy.

Within a few minutes, they arrived back inside, but to their amazement everyone was outside, with 2 dragonflies holding a banner saying: For Spyro and Cynder, Saviors of the World. Both were amazed by this, but Spyro was knocked in the face by a glowing object, which untill he opened his eyes, realized it was Sparx.

"Spyro, my purple idiot, your back". Spyro hugged Sparx tightly, almost choking him.

"Sparx, it's so good to see you again". Spyro was filled with joy, which placed a smile on Cynder's face.

Spyro let go of Sparx, who whizzed towards Cynder. hugging her in the process, catching Cynder off guard and shocking Spyro

"Thank you" Sparx almost shed a tear but restrained his eyes from doing so.

"For what?" Cynder's face turned to confusion. Sparx let go of Cynder as he replied.

"For keeping your promise to bring this lug back, i guess you're not that bad after all". Sparx and Cynder both smiled in unison.

Drem approached from the crowd, wearing a tunic.

"By your faces i can tell you could never work out what we were doing, but now i think its pretty obvious". He smiled and with some hand movements told everyone to go inside".

A lot of people had attended, Terrador, Volteer, Cyril, Hunter, Chief Prowlus, Ghost, they were just a few there.

"Come Master Spyro and Cynder, your friends and guests await you" Drem led the two dragons inside, the hall had been completely redecorated, the walls shined more than ever, torches were placed for light since the sky was dimming towards darkness. Food littered the long table in front of them, ranging from meats to cakes.

Spyro and Cynder walked together through the party crowds,both enjoying being so close, but holding this feeling in their heads untill they saw Hunter speaking with Ghost.

"I see Hunter, but who is that" Spyro pointed towards Ghost, Cynder looked but pulled the same expression as he did.

"I don't know, lets introduce ourselves to him" Both dragons walked up to them, both the cheetahs noticed them and finished their conversation

"Spyro, Cynder, its been too long old friends" Hunter was glad to see them.

"Same here, Hunter, but may I ask who is this?" Spyro pointed to Ghost, who was drinking some water.

"Ah, i forget this is Ghost, a friend I met a long time ago". Hunter decided to drink some of the water he had while Ghost introduced himself

"So, you are the legendary purple dragon Spyro, and this is Cynder, it's a pleasure to meet you both" Ghost bowed, but making sure he didn't spill his drink all over them. Ghost reared his head up and put his drink on a table while Spyro spoke.

"Any friend of Hunter's is a friend of mine" Spyro smiled as he lifted his foot to shake Ghost's paw.

"It's a pleasure to meet you to Ghost" Cynder repeated what Spyro did, which Ghost replied in the same way with Spyro.

"Ghost was leading the search party for you two while you were missing" Hunter had finished his water, and placed it where Ghost had.

"Thank you" Cynder was the first to say this.

"Yes, Thank you Ghost" Spyro and Cynder gave a quick glance to each other before nodding.

"I would like to continue this conversation, but i must return to the barracks and rest". Ghost turned towards Hunter and spoke a line he knew so well.

"May the sands in the desert whisk in the winds" Ghost bowed towards Hunter.

"And may the oceans shine across the land" Hunter bowed before turning to Spyro as Ghost left the area.

"What was that about" Spyro and Cynder both looked a little confused as Hunter had never said that in front of them.

"Me and Ghost are friends, while i grew up in the village, he grew up in the desert, and when he says goodbye he says an ancient line for luck to that person, and any cheetah who knows the response will say what I said. Deserts and oceans are 2 parts of the land, and both are majestic in their own way". Hunter had finished his sentence

"I see, so the response is returning the luck he gives". Cynder was intelligent and worked it out relatively easy

"Yes, exactly" Hunter nodded at Cynder before waving as he left.

For the rest of the party, Spyro and Cynder mainly talked to the guests, or ate/drank something, once the party was over, they both headed to Spyro's room.

"Well, I'll see you in the morning" Spyro had opened his door but Cynder's voice stopped him in his tracks

"Spyro...did you hear anything when you used...whatever you did" Cynder's face was anxious.

"Uhhhhh...Not that i know of, why?" Cynder blushed when he asked but her scales covered this for her.

"Ohhh no reason, see you in the morning". Cynder turned around and headed to her room, Spyro was caught in another trance as her body swayed side to side, his heart rate jumped again before snapping out of it. He entered his room and collapsed from pure exhaustion.

Cynder had noticed Spyro staring with the reflection off the walls. She didn't mind, though she was a little upset about him not hearing what she said. _"Maybe he doesn't feel the same way about me". _ Cynder's eyes let a tear loose but she remained poised as she entered her room, which still sparkled like brand new. She relaxed on her bed and slowly fell asleep.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3: The Calling of Dragons is Heard**

The sun rose up the next day, birds chirped in the air as the sunlight invaded Warfang, beams of light struck Spyro's closed eyes, forcing them to open.

_"I wonder if Cynder is awake" _Spyro got his answer soon after as Cynder knocked on his door.

"Spyro, you awake" Cynder knocked again, this time a little louder. Spyro looked at himself, got of his bed and went over to the door. He opened it to see Cynder sitting on her haunches, only just noticing Spyro's head. Spyro was blasted with a unique smell, which to him smelt of summer fruits. He quietly sniffed the air, to prevent Cynder from being creeped out.

"Cynder...I uhhhh...gimme a minute" Spyro scrambled inside, and started cleaning up most of the stuff on the floor, which had fallen off shelves he put them on. Outside Cynder could hear noises like placing inside Spyro's room.

"Ok...Come in" Spyro glanced around and made sure nothing obvious was out in the open. Cynder opened his door and entered, and continued to walk forward till she was mere inches away from his face. Spyro gulped out of pure nervousness, but stood his ground, trying not to show this in front of her.

Cynder sat down on the floor and began looking around the room, noticing a lot of items were unorganized and misplaced in several locations, which revealed to her what he was doing. She turned back towards Spyro.

"Spyro, what were you doing?" Cynder already knew the answer, but wanted to hear it from the dragon she loved out of anything. She wanted to tell him but could never muster any strength to do so.

"Oh...i was just ummm...tidying up a little, as i know you like things clean". Spyro pulled off the biggest grin he could, Cynder just laughed a little before returning to her original posture.

"Come on, it's nearly time for the Guardians to ask us about what happened". Cynder turned, letting her tail rub on his neck, but avoiding the end coming in contact with him.

Spyro's heart rate increased rapidly at the contact given, and without thinking, Spyro followed Cynder down the corridors into the hall. The moles were enjoying breakfast, which was deer, glazed in a substance called Graven, which was sweeter than sugar, but richer in flavor. Moles around the tables were eating and talking, others were cooking and cleaning.

Spyro's stomach growled intensely at the notion of no food.

"Uhh...Cynder, could we stop for something to eat, I haven't eaten since before we left the last time.

"Hmmm, i am pretty hungry, sure, we have the time" Spyro and Cynder sat down at the table. Dragons normally sit on the floor, while the moles would sit in handcrafted chairs fit for them, although dragons are given cushions if they felt uncomfortable.

Drem appeared behind them, without either of the 2 dragons noticing him.

"Bright and early i see, what can i get for you two?" Drem startled them both, who turned around to see Drem waiting for an answer.

"Oh...it's you Drem, don't startle us like that" Spyro was slowly calming himself, while Cynder had her paw on her chest.

"Oh, I apologize, Can i get you an order" Drem awaited patiently while Spyro and Cynder looked around

"Can we please have some of that" Spyro pointed at the Graven-Glazed Deer near the end of the table.

"Me too, if it is available" Cynder removed her paw from her chest as she regained her breathing.

"Certainly, i will inform the chefs immediately, don't worry about the noise" Drem dashed into the kitchen, and soon after pans and pots were being banged, moles were sprinting around the kitchen gathering ingredients. sizzling of meats could be heard, and both Spyro's and Cynder's belly grumbled at the smell of the meat being cooked over a fire.

"Wow, moles sure know how to make a fuss" Spyro looked at the kitchen doors, which flung open as moles carried plates of the Graven-Glazed Meat. They set the plates down in front of Spyro and Cynder before retreating inside the kitchen, but peeking out of a window looking over most of the table.

"Looks delicious, i wonder what kind of glazing they did" Cynder quickly examined her food, but Spyro dug his snout straight in and munched down on the meat. He swallowed then turned towards Cynder, with a smile on his face.

"This is by far the best meat I've tried" Spyro took another bite, Cynder soon copying, a smile grew across her face as the taste lingered on her tongue as it slithered down her throat.

"I agree" Cynder and Spyro finished their breakfast and stepped outside into the gleaming sun, bright as ever.

"Well, do you know where the Guardians are" Spyro turned to Cynder, who bit her lip realizing she didn't have a clue where she needed to go, only the location.

"Uhhhh...Their in the Dragon Temple, but i don't know where that is" Cynder's eyes examined the city, gleaming in the sunlight.

"It's not that hard to find, I'd suggest you look at the building that says Dragon Temple on it, we did label it" Drem had appeared behind them again, but this time not startling them as they were starting to get used to Drem's sudden appearances.

"Thank you Drem, come on Cynder, bet I can beat you there" Spyro spread his wings and soared off into the air, Cynder smiled and took off after him, Drem looked at the two dragons flying before returning to the hall.

In the sky, Spyro and Cynder were both searching for the Dragon Temple, noticing a dragon shaped head on an archway. Spyro turned towards it, Cynder spotted what Spyro was heading for and quickly used her wind element to gain enough momentum to catch up to him. They landed on the stairs, leading to the dragon head, which below stated "Welcome to the Dragon Temple, Home of the Guardians.

They climbed up the remaining stairs and entered. The first room was a medium size room, gold pillars supported the roof, and the floor was a polished stone patterned with colours. The walls were made of Flamestone, stone heated with pure flames then cooled with the ice, forming the smoothness of it. The room lead to a corridor, with statues of the Guardians of either side. They walked through, staring at the statues untill they reached a circular room, which was similar in decoration to the first room, but the floor was different as it was purple mixed with black. Spyro and Cynder's maws dropped as in the center was a statue of them, in fighting stances like they are about to take on the world.

"Wow, I never expected them to build one of us" Spyro looked in amazement at the statue of him, beautifully crafted with every small detail accounted for, except for the scars he had. Cynder admired her statue, which again was crafted down to the tiniest detail.

After 5 minutes of admiring the statues, they passed them to reach a slightly smaller room, where the 3 Guardians were waiting for them.

"Ah, right on time" Terrador, Volteer and Cyril all sat down on colored cushions matching their element, Cyril called out to 2 moles to kindly bring a black and a purple cushion. The moles raced back inside and brought out the cushions and placed them behind Spyro and Cynder, who smiled and sat down.

"So, We have a few questions to ask you two, so Cyril will start" Terrador turned to Cyril, as well as Spyro, Cynder and Volteer.

"Well, Where were you two during the 3-day period you were gone?" Spyro turned to Cynder, as she was the first to awaken.

"After I awoke in the Valley Of Avalar, Spyro was further ahead, unconscious and very weak, I was aching with pain but managed to make it over to him, and it wasnt until he let out a cough did i realize he was still alive. I attempted to carry him but I couldn't muster the strength to do so, and after that he awoke, but due to having almost no energy left, he had to rest for the night. The next day he felt a little better, being able to walk a little, but I had to support him in order for him to walk. After which Spyro managed to take off, but at a very slow speed. Then we reached the gates, and the rest you know already" Cynder finished her long story, which Cyril nodded before turning back to Terrador.

"Well that's quite the story, my question is one that has troubled me for the past few days" Terrador stood up and looked down at the 2 dragons.

"Do you know what happened to Ignitus?" Spyro's eyes immediately started filling with water, he had completely forgot about his mentor, who died getting them through the Belt Of Fire. Cynder put her arm around him to comfort him, while Terrador's face grew sadder.

Spyro lifted his head slightly to look at the earth guardian, his tears illuminating the light coming from the torches.

"He...He sacrificed himself to...to get us through the Belt Of Fire" Spyro raised an arm to wipe away his tears, all three Guardians lowered their heads in sadness. Terrador now understood why Ignitus was not with them when they returned.

"He was the finest dragon we ever knew" Volteer finally spoke, though his electric attitude has been squished with the sadness he was facing.

"He will be remembered, as the Guardian Of Fire who died a hero" Terrador was deeply depressed over the loss of his friend.

"A ceremony should be held to honor him" Cyril was in the same state as Terrador, but knew that they had to move on. Terrador soon realized this and cleared his voice.

"Thank you for informing us of this information, we will schedule a ceremony for Ignitus soon, but other matters must be brought to attention. Recently we received word for Valthomos, a city we thought was wiped out during Malefor's reign. It seems although most of the city was destroyed, a cave system held some survivors of the attack. They are being transferred here, and I would like it if you two would accompany them on a tour of Warfang." Spyro looked at Cynder, who was removing her arm from him.

"We'd be grateful, when will they be here?" Cynder spoke for both Spyro and herself.

"Tomorrow morning, so you will need to be up bright and early, but you have the rest of the day to yourself" Terrador turned and walked to his quarters, Volteer and Cyril did the same while Spyro and Cynder left the temple.

"Well, what do you wanna do" Spyro turned to Cynder, who was looking down at the city.

"I don't know, maybe Drem will give us something to do" Cynder and Spyro took off towards the Academy, where Drem was outside speaking with some of the other moles, giving out instructions to each one.

Spyro and Cynder landed and walked towards Drem, who noticed and turned to them. He was still wearing the outfit he wore earlier, but it looked cleaner and a bit more straighter.

"Ah, I see you have returned from the Dragon Temple, quite the place isn't it." Drem was smiling happily, as he had only came out of it yesterday.

"Drem, How have you managed to build so much in so little time, it's incredible" Cynder glanced at Spyro, he still was feeling emotionally depressed about Ignitus and how he could have forgotten him.

"Well, when Malefor was defeated, every mole on the planet began running across terrains to reach here for a celebration, and that was by far the greatest party of all time". Drem smiled more as he began to recall some of the events that occurred that night.

"Ah, That explains why there are so many moles all of a sudden" Cynder, now satisfied with the answer she got, she started to notice the change in Drem's outfit.

"I see you've noticed that I've cleaned my tunic, always good to stay fresh". Drem turned to see a young mole staring at Spyro and Cynder.

"Hey kid, come here for a minute" Drem gestured him to come over. Slowly and shakily, the little mole stepped closer to the 2 Dragons.

"H...hi, are you Spyro, the legendary purple dragon" The little moles eyes were shining bright, Spyro looked at him, pulled off a smile and raised his paw to rub his head.

"Yes I am, and this is Cynder" Spyro turned towards Cynder, removing his paw from the small moles head, who twisted to see the black dragoness.

"Hi there" Cynder smiled and glanced at Spyro, his eyes somehow paralyzed into looking away from Cynder.

"Hehe, I'm gonna go tell all my friends I met you, then they will all be like Woah". The little mole turned and began sprinting away.

"Well Drem, we better be off now. Places to be and such" Spyro turned and opened his wings. He then took off, using his momentum to create some distance between them.

"Bye Drem" Cynder swiftly dashed off and followed Spyro into the air, Drem watched the two take off, as the sun hit the center of the sky.

**Sorry I took so long and never got this chapter up, Christmas and all stuff. Anyway hope you guys and girls had a good christmas, leave a review on how this chapter went so I can improve.**

**Thanks people, and I will see you next time. :)  
**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4: When New Dragons Emerge Part 1**

**Hey Guys, I've been up the hospital non stop and I have had no time to do any writing, I've also decided to split this chapter by parts, hoe you enjoy and thank you for supporting and waiting :) 3**

Spyro remained just ahead off Cynder after taking off, leaving Warfang to fly across the Valley Of Avalar. Cynder remained close, gaining speed rapidly without tiring herself but Spyro's momentum kept him in front. The sun shined bright, making it difficult for either of them to see each other. Eventually, they hit a waterfall, and Cynder was right beside Spyro.

"Catch me if you can" Spyro immediately nose-dived the waterfall, Cynder following in close pursuit. Spyro flew close to the water, letting his wing glide into the fall, spraying water into Cynder's face. Cynder attempts to maneuver, only for Spyro to use his tail to flick more at her. Cynder now temporally blinded, Spyro removes his wing and soars up before turning his head to see Cynder , unaware where Spyro is dives straight into the river below. Spyro, who doesn't know if Cynder can swim, turns round to see if she surfaces...Cynder fails to surface.

Panicking, Spyro dives into the river, and uses his water element to create a bubble around him. Unfortunately, the cliff where the waterfall begins is blocking the sunlight. Spyro quickly thinks and uses his earth element to locate Cynder. For a few seconds nothing appears, but on his left he senses a dragon. Taking no chances, Spyro swims rapidly towards the location. When he reaches the area, he spots Cynder, laying flat on the seabed. Spyro pops the bubble to grab Cynder, then propels himself to the surface in seconds. At the surface, all looks still and peaceful. Spyro bursts out of the water before colliding into the ground, Cynder on his back safe from the collision. Spyro, mustering some strength to recover, lowers Cynder to the floor, but there is no sign of movement.

"Cy...Cynder" Spyro, anxious to see if she was alive, nuzzled her with his snout. Before he had any time to react, Cynder sprang out from her position and tackles Spyro back into the water, before swimming to the surface. Spyro's head popped out of the water, with Cynder laughing uncontrollably. Spyro frowned and climbed out of the water. Cynder was too busy laughing top notice him. Spyro then had a idea, he smirked and began channeling his earth energy, and then unexpectedly the ground Cynder was on lifted up into a ramp, Sliding her into the water. Spyro couldnt help but break his frown with laughter.

Cynder arose from the water. "Spyro, When I climb out your so dead" Spyro smirked, and as Cynder climbed out he took off. Cynder took off after him, but he had the distance advantage, but Cynder started channeling her wind energy and used it to soar herself forwards and knock him off balance. Spyro saw this and turned to use Cynders wind energy to keep up his momentum as he rose to a steep climb up the fall. Cynder remained in close pursuit up the falls. Spyro climbed to the top then quickly leveled out before turning his head to see Cynder rose up and continue climbing, then twisted gracefully to nose dive straight to him. Spyro, unaware as he was watching his flight path, turned his head again only to see Cynder tackle him out of the sky and straight into the ground.

As they hit the ground they went into a roll, both trying to get ontop of the other and pin them to the ground. After a minute of rolling, Cynder managed to be victorious and pin Spyro to the ground. Spyro struggled to get free, but Cynder firmly held him in place. Spyro stared deep into Cynder's eyes, both locked in an effortless stare. Spyro tried to slip his tail under her to flip her off but Cynder, With out knowing what she was doing, Wrapped her tail around his and pinned it down. Spyro jolted as she wrapped her tail around his.

"Cynder..." Spyro wanted to be let free, But something inside him liked this, Both of them being so close together was something Spyro had always dreamed of, But never been able to tell Cynder her true feelings. Cynder was feeling the exact same way, Yet she too could not reveal these feelings to Spyro, She felt he wouldnt accept her as his.

"Yes...Spyro?" Cynder continued staring, Unable to break eye contact. Spyro, realizing it was getting dark, finally decided it was time to go.

"We need to get back to Warfang, And I dont think your helping in doing that" Spyro smiled as Cynder giggled and released him slowly, Her paw running down his body slowly as she let go. Spyro rose to his feet, Spread his wings, Smiled at Cynder again, then took off. Cynder smiled and took to the skies. After the arrived at the academy, they spotted Drem sitting quietly outside, Staring into the now black sky lit by shining stars.

"Well, We have a big day tomorrow, I guess we should get some rest. I'll see you in the morning Cynder" Spyro smiled. Cynder smiled back.

"You will, dont worry about that. See you, Spyro" Cynder turned and began walking to her room. Spyro, Unknowingly, Began looking over Cynder again, Like he had done once before. Spyro quickly snapped out of it and walked to his room. He curled up on his bed, Relaxing, He drifted off into sleep, preparing mentally for the newcomers tomorrow.

**Ok, I know its not much, Most of the writing is in Part 2, This is just setting the scene, If I can get 4 reviews by Saturday 13th July 2013, I will put up part 2 by next week :P I have most in my head and am writing it as we speak :D**

**The following people are getting shout outs for being so supportive. Cynder7777,XxTheSomeonexX and MurasakiKuroAkai.**

**Please do contact me if you'd like to inform me of anything to improve the community or story :) **

**Thanks for reading and being so patient, You, Yes you, Are amazing ;)**

**Bai :3 **


End file.
